


A helping hand

by lesyeuxdelilith



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/pseuds/lesyeuxdelilith
Summary: “I just want to do something important,” Sonia muttered so softly that Nessa almost missed it, “to be useful, like everyone else.”Sometimes, when adversity strikes, even the most cheerful people need to be reassured and supported.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionel_Hoshi_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/gifts).



Nessa sighed contentedly as she entered the Pokémon Research Lab, basking in its delightful and serene atmosphere for a minute or two. The place was practically like a second home to her, a private hideout of sorts, filled with pleasant memories and tender, well-kept secrets... A second home to go back to as eager as a little kid whenever she had a day off.

Sooner rather than later, Nessa caught sight of an all too familiar Yamper sleeping soundly, wiggling its small tail in its sleep, near the vitrine that contained Professor Magnolia’s most beloved and treasured plants. The sight was so endearing that Nessa couldn’t help but to smile before leaving a couple of Oran berries nearby for Yamper to eat. 

“Sonia?” She eventually said, her soft voice piercing through the lovely silence, as she slowly walked towards the provisional table where the redhead worked. Upon further inspection, Nessa deduced that Sonia was, in fact, fast asleep too. 

The gym leader hummed whilst she observed the many books that surrounded Sonia: _“The Dynamax Phenomenon”_ , _“A study of Wishing Stars”_ , _“Galar’s worst catastrophe: The Darkest Day”_ , _“Pokémon anatomy_ ”, and so on and so forth. The fact that her Yamper-themed mug had some coffee lingering within lead Nessa to believe that Sonia had pulled an all nighter in order to investigate the mysteries that not even Professor Magnolia could solve.

Nessa left her grocery bag, filled with diverse berries and ingredients, on the floor with great care before nudging Sonia lightly. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” she whispered, to what Sonia answered with a drowsy and tired “five more minutes, please…”

Chuckling softly to herself, Nessa tried to stir Sonia awake once more. “C’mon, Sonni,” she whispered before smirking and leaning closer to Sonia’s right ear. “Leon’s gotten lost, again.”

“Oh, for the love of—,” Sonia grumbled as she sat down properly, voice heavy with sleep. It didn’t take her long to realize that Nessa had tricked her into waking up: the other girl’s annoying, scornful smile said it all. Sonia merely sighed as she rubbed her eyes with both of her hands. “What time is it?”

“Hello to you as well. I’m fine, thanks for asking! What about you?” Nessa joked as she looked at her Rotom Phone, “it’s 7:45PM.” 

Upon hearing that, Sonia paled visibly as she groaned. “I was supposed to help Gran with her research… Can’t believe I fell asleep,” she mumbled, playing with her hair distractedly, before sardonically adding, “best assistant ever.” 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t be so hard on yourself!” Sonia looked up at Nessa, whose expression had turned serious and determined. “You’re doing great, even if you don’t believe it. This investigation sure is some tedious work, but you’re getting there… Maybe not as fast as you’d want, but you’re definitely making some progress.”

Sonia bit her lower lip lightly, still curling some ginger locks of hair around her right index finger, and looked away from Nessa’s ocean-like eyes. She looked so pensive, as if a war was raging on within her head, which worried Nessa to no end since the last time she had seen Sonia like that was back when she had dropped out of the Gym Challenge.

“I just want to do something important,” Sonia muttered so softly that Nessa almost missed it, “to be useful, like everyone else.”

Sonia’s train of thought was interrupted when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What have I just told you?” Nessa asked softly as Sonia blushed slightly, embarrassment evident in her aqua eyes. “C’mon, Sonni, let’s go home and relax a tad, ‘kay?” 

The corners of Sonia’s lips curved upwards into a small, tired smile. “What would I do without you, Nessy?” She murmured after sighing deeply, accepting Nessa’s helping hand.

“Starve?” The gym leader asked as she grabbed her grocery bag with her free hand, intertwining her other hand’s fingers with Sonia’s. “Be a hopeless workaholic?” Sonia pouted at that, making Nessa’s heart flutter and swell, as she called Yamper back into his pokéball. “Be single again?” The poké ball nearly fell off Sonia’s hand upon hearing that.

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Sonia playfully exclaimed, feigning annoyance despite her smile. “Let’s go home, Miss Modesty,” she whispered against Nessa’s left cheek before giving it a quick kiss.

“I don’t wanna seem too full of myself...” Nessa began saying as she turned the Lab’s lights off, ignoring Sonia’s expectant yet smug expression. “But I’m going to prepare the best curry you’ve ever eaten.”

The redhead giggled and rolled her eyes benignly, already feeling much better than a couple of minutes before. 

“As long as you’re the chef, I’m sure your curry will always be to die for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @lesyeuxdelilith


End file.
